(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-component composition for coloring keratin fibers which is formulated in a two-chamber tube, to a corresponding two-chamber tube, and to a method of coloring keratin fibers using this composition.
Human hair is nowadays treated in diverse ways with hair cosmetic preparations. These include, for example, cleansing the hair using shampoos, care and regeneration using rinses and treatments, as well as bleaching, coloring and shaping the hair using colorants, tints, waving compositions and styling preparations. In this regard, compositions for changing or nuancing the color of head hair play a prominent role.
For temporary colorations, use is usually made of colorants or tints which comprise so-called direct dyes as coloring component. These are dye molecules which attach directly to the hair and require no oxidative process to develop the color. These dyes include, for example, henna, which has been known since antiquity for coloring body and hair. These colorations are usually significantly more sensitive toward shampooing than the oxidative colorations, meaning that an often undesired nuance shift or even a visible “decoloration” arises very much more quickly.
For lasting, intense colorations with corresponding fastness properties, use is made of so-called oxidation colorants. Such colorants usually comprise oxidation dye precursors, so-called developer components and coupler components. Under the influence of oxidizing agents or of atmospheric oxygen, the developer components form the actual dyes with one another or with coupling with one or more coupler components. The oxidation colorants are characterized by excellent, long-lasting coloring results. For natural-looking colorations, a mixture of a relatively large number of oxidation dye precursors usually has to be used; in many cases, in addition, direct dyes are used for the nuancing.
Usually, hair colorants are formulated in the form of aqueous emulsions or coloring gels which, if appropriate, are mixed directly prior to application with a separately formulated oxidizing agent preparation. However, this method still leaves something to be desired with regard to the storage stability of the formulations, the doseability and ease of handling.